Beam Swords
"It is the energy blades that the Mario and Wario brothers possess." - Link in Episode 27 Beam Swords are the weapons that Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Nox Decious, and Merlin use. Instead of a metal sword, the beam sword generates a brightly colored energy blade about three feet in length. Although they appear to be lightsabers, a beam sword has solid properties, so they do not slice through most substances. Beam Swords are the only weapons capable of deflecting fireballs (or Nox Decious' energy balls), other than Link's Master Sword and Mario and Luigi's capes. They were first seen being used in Stupid Smash Brothers. The color of each saber represents the user, while the core of the saber usually represents whether a person is good or evil. They were later used by Mario and Wario in a dream sequence in Episode 46. Attributes It is unclear exactly how Beam Swords work, or where they come from. It would appear, however, that they are not new technology; both Merlin and Nox Decious have owned one, and that would mean that Beam Swords must have been first made long ago. While a Beam Sword largely resembles a lightsaber, even down to the sound effects it creates, there are several key differences between the two. A Beam Sword, unlike a lightsaber, cannot cut through virtually any material. This is because the blade of a Beam Sword has more properties of a solid than a plasma or light. However, a Beam Sword does have the ability to cut or stab through flesh and bone. In retrospect, there are several items that are not affected by Beam Swords, such as the Master Sword and Link's shield. Each Beam Sword's blade shows two colors: the color of the blade, which represents the owner, and the color of the core, which reflects the current user's alignment. There are a variety of colors, including blue, red, green, purple, and yellow; the colors have no signifigance other than aesthetic purposes of the owner. The color of the core, on the other hand, may be either white, for those who are good, or black, for those who are evil. The core color will change if the Beam Sword is picked up by a person of the opposite alignment from its previous user. Notable Beam Swords Mario's Beam Sword Mario's Beam Sword was the blue-bladed beam sword that Mario used when fighting. It is unknown where he got it from or how long he had had it. In the Season One Finale, Mario used it when all his comrades had fallen to fight Wario. He didn't use it again until his fight with Nox Decious, where it was destroyed by Decious' Dark Magic. Wario's Beam Sword Wario's Beam Sword is Wario's sinister red blade that resembles the Darths' from Star Wars. Like Mario, its origin is also unknown. Wario used this beam sword when he fought in Stupid Smash Brothers. He kept his saber when he left in Episode 16. After breaking up with Waluigi, Wario gathered the Nether Emblems in the Orchard, constructed the Nether Saber, and plunged it into Decious's Chest. Revealed in Remembrance, The Darkness left Nox and took a new host, whom was Mario, as he was the closest person. Mario used his newly aquired Dark Magic to take Wario's Saber from his back pocket. They fought and Mario escaped with Wario's Saber. Now, Mario wields it as his own. Luigi's Beam Sword Luigi's Beam Sword is the green beam sword that Luigi fights with in Episode 29. It is mentioned that he has one in Episode 27, but it is not seen. The green blade matches Luigi's shirt, unlike Mario's original Beam Sword coloring. The Dark Emerald Blade Mr. L's beam sword is known as The ''Dark ''Emerald Blade because of its black core and green glow. The Dark Emerald Blade is supposed to be as powerful as the Black Widow Blade, if not more powerful. The most noticable attribute of the Dark Emerald Blade is that it can absorb and shoot energy blasts, similar to the fireballs that the Mario Bros. shoot. It is unknown whether or not this is just Luigi's beam sword enhanced. Waluigi's Beam Sword Waluigi's Beam Sword is the purple beam sword that Waluigi fights with in Episode 29 and Episode 44. It is mentioned that he has one in Episode 27, but it is not seen. The blade is purple and matches Wauigi's shirt, unlike the coloring of Wario's original. Black Widow Blade The Black Widow Blade is Nox Decious's Grand Saber. Nox created this saber from pure evil, and named it after its black and red glow. The core is black due to it being made of pure evil; the beam sword always has a black core no matter who wields it. Decious didn't think Mario was worth the wear and tear, so he created a duplicate saber which was substantially weaker; the duplicate was destroyed in his battle with Mario. He had placed the real beam sword in the Orchard so he could kill Mario with one final blow later, but Decious died before he could use it. The Black Widow Blade was in the possession of Shadow Mario up until Act II Part 3 of the movie, when he was presumed to have been killed. It was taken into the possession of Wario, whom gave it to Mario in Act II Part 4 for him to use to fight Mr. L. It is not known if Mario kept the blade, as he dropped it when he was done using it. The blade that the Darkness used in Act II Part 6 was not the Black Widow Blade. This is known because the core flashes gray every now and then; the real Black Widow Blade had a constantly black core. The Darkness later used another copy to kill Blaire Vherestorm. In The Season finale, he revealed that the copies he created were more powerful than the original. The Nether Saber The Nether Saber is the most powerful Beam Sword. Whoever posses the Nether Saber will always win in combat. It consists of the three Nether Emblems. Originally, the blade appeared to have a blue core, a yellow outline, and a green glow, but this was in the hands of the confused Wario. In actuality, it is a yellow Beam Sword. The Nether Saber is the only beam sword that can change the core to other colors besides white and black. The outer glow also seems to change as well, but this was only seen in Episodes 30, 31, and 36 . The core of the Nether Saber kept changing while in Wario's possession to represent his internal conflict, which helped Merlin realize that he was the second chosen one. When Wario's inner conflict was resolved, the beam sword returned to a regular yellow color. The Nether Saber was made by Merlin at Merlin's Table. Once he used it to kill his evil brother, Merlin made sure that the three Nether Emblems were separated from each other, because the saber was far too powerful for one person to control. Mario and company began searching for the emblems when they learned it was the only thing that could defeat Nox Decious. Once they had the Emblems, Mario confronted Decious. He was too slow to assemble it, though, and Decious kicked the emblems away. While Mario and Decious dueled, Wario constructed the Saber in the Orchard, caught Decious by surprise, and plunged it through his chest. With Decious out of the way, Wario tried to kill Mario with the saber, but it decharged before he could finish off the job. The Nether Saber needed to be recharged, so Wario went to the Abandon Shed and learned to recharge the saber from a man named Nilrem. The path to recharge it was too much for Wario, so he abandoned the saber in the Orchard where Ash found it. He brought it to Snake and Otacon and the three of them set off towards Merlin's Table to destroy it once and for all. Once they got to the Table, the set up was suspiciously unguarded. When Snake put the saber into the center of Merlin's Table, it began to be reactivate. They had received false advice from McDonald Miller who was actually Wario in disguise. Once reactivated, Wario attacked them with fireballs and took the saber for himself. After his fight with the others and once he truly realized his destiny, the saber's core turned a normal white, as he knew he was actually good, not evil. Wario used the Nether Saber in his first fight with The Darkness, who managed to take it from his hands. Wario reclaimed the Saber after he apparently killed The Darkness by throwing it through his back. He used the Nether Saber one last time in his second battle with The Darkness, and impaled him with it again, killing him for good. It is unknown what happened to The Nether Saber after that, as Wario threw it aside after the battle and walked off without it, but it was revealed later in the series that Wario still has the Nether Saber. He uses it to tell if Merlin is still alive, as Merlin is connected to the Nether Saber; the Saber would lose power if Merlin were to die. Category:Weapons Category:Objects Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Season Four